beete lamhe
by somesasameer
Summary: aik shakhs jo apna farz nibhata hai uske saath saath woh apne family ko sambhalta bhi hai magr uske zindagi me hai ek bohut bada ghum so woh kya ghum hai janne k liye plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

hi friend i m back sorry for late bcoz i was busy in prepared of exam so here is the story

cid bureau at the morning in the cid bureau one person stand and looking at the photo with deep eyes 2nd person com near him and place his hand on his shoulder and say sir he come out his thougt with jerk and look at him and says kaho kya kehna hai 2nd person say sir award ceremony me jana hai the person say ha chalo and the moved toward award ceremony

at the ceremony hall every one sit on their respact sir chair and the award annoucment start aaj yaha pe kuch officer hai jinhe aaj unki bahaduri(brave)ki wajah se award diya jayega aur woh officer koi aur nahi balke cid mumbai k officer hai jinhone apni jaan pe khel kar na sirf mulk ko bachaya (save)hai balke bohut se logon(people)bhi bachaya hai ab me un officeron ka naam le raha hon pehle officer ka name hai .aryaan.  
>doosre officer ka naam hai .ayush.<br>3rd officer ka naam hai .rahul 4th officer ka naam hai .  
>5th officer ka naam hai ab me unse guzarish karonga k woh stage pe aye aur apna medal le woh pancho stage pe ate (come)hai .aryaan kehta hai k woh apna medal acp sir se lena chahte hai aur sab unse agree hote hai aur hq k officer kehta hai ab me acp se guzarish karonga k woh stage pe ake apne office ko medal pehnaiye so please come on stage to put the medal on your office acp adi abhijeet<p>

so kesa laga shock hue na aap sab ab agr age ka janna hai so please read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

sorry guys for late uptade

so here is the story

acp adi stage pe jaate hai aur apne officers ko medal pehnate hai

uske baad acp adi ko bhi award diya jaata hai best leader ka phir acp adi mike ko apne haath me leta hai

acp adi: aaj me bohut khush hn sirf isi liye nahi k mujhe ya mere officaron ko award mila hai

balke is liye k hum logon ko bachane aur apna farz sahi tarike se nibhane me kamiyab hue

aur is liye bhi k ye jo mere officers hai sirf officers hi nahi balke mere chote bhai aur choti bahn bhi hai

aaryan mere chachu yani daya ka beta hai

.ayush mere mama yani .rajat ka beta hai

.rahul mere uncle yani ka beta hai

meri choti maa yani ki beti hai

aur meri mami yani ki beti hai

aur ha forensic expert ki boss koi aur nahi balke acp adi abhijeet ki bahn yani abhijeet ki beti hai

aaj 40 saal ho gaye mere papa ko guzre hue ayur baki sab ko bhi lakin mujhe kabhi unki yaad nahi ayi

aap log heran honge k q ? kuyn k woh sab log mere pass majood hai mere officeron aur bhai aur bahn ki surat me

jab papa ki yaad ati hai toh khud ko ayine(miror)me dekhta hn

aur jab chachu ya choti maa ki yaad ati hai to aaryaan aur khushi ko dekhta hn

jab mama ya mami ki yaad ati hai to ayush aur priya ko dekhta hn

jab uncle ki yaad ati hai to rahul ko dekha hn

aur jab maa ki yaad ati hai(this time his voice painful)to abhika ko dekhta hn abhika koi aur nahi balke forensic lab ki boss hai

jab dadu yani acp pradyuman ki yaad ati hai to khud ko duty me la kar aur nanu yani dr salunkhe ki yaad ati hai to inki noke joke me dhoundta hn

ahh aap logon ko nahi lagta kuch zyada hi emotional baatain ho gayi hai

chalo ab hum logo ko chalna chahiye let,s go for bureau

he start to walk with his officers and other officers stand up and clapping for him

so kaisa laga aap logo ko ye chaptr plz btana and plz read and review


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys how r u all i hope everyone will be fine

so here is the story

CID BUREAU:

everyone is present in cid bureau acp adi is sitting on the chair inside the cabin with close eyes he was lost in some other world

and outside the cabin every one look each other and then acp adi

aryaan says to other officers:lagta hai bhaiyan (all officers look at him he correct his word)i mean acp sir apne purane khayalon me khoye hue hai

FLASH BACK START:

40 years before:

all old officers busy in computer work but they all was worried and their faces says something very serious

inside the cabin acp sir look at his all worried officers especially daya who,s looking very tense and weak

acp sir :kaha ho tum abhijeet 2 mahine(months) ho gaye tumhare mission me gaye hue par ab tak tumhara koi khabr nahi

and he close his eyes and some tears drops from his eyes he remembar those moment who he spend with his beloved son and 2nd in command of cid he remembar his son carness for him and his anger for crimnal his sharp mind etc

suddenly acp sir phone rings he pick up his phone hello acp pradyuman speaking and after listen something

he speak with loud and shock: kya abhijeet ka pta chal gaya kesa hai woh theek toh hai na woh sir acha sir hum log ate (come)hai lekin kyun sir acha theek hai

he come out his cabin all officers moved toward acp sir ,daya:kya hua sir aap theek toh hai he ask with tense voice acp sir look at him and smile

acp sir with smile ha daya me theek hon woh actually me tum logon ko ye btane ke liye aya hn k abhijeet ka pta chal gaya hai

all officers happy and relax after listen this acp sir look at his all officers relax face and acp sir feel relax insie his heart after 2 months letar he meets his beloved son and 2nd in command of cid

acp sir (to daya) daya salunkhe aur tarika ko bhi bula lo kuch hi minute me abhijeet yaha pe hoga

all officers really haapy becoz they all meets his dear abhijeet sir after 2 months

FLASH BACK END:

acp adi open his eyes after listen his mobile ring aco adi pick up his phone hello acp adi speaking here :in shock kya khoon kaha pe theek hai hum ate hai and he cut the call before come out the cabin he wipe his tear and then he come out he come out his cabin and look at his officers he says malad me aik khoon hua hai chalo chal k dekhte hai

all officers: yes sir and they all moved toward malad

toh aisa kya hua 4o saal pehle janne k liye read and review and plz forgive me for mistake


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys how r u all?

look guys if you don"t lke my story so plz tell me i will not continue if you like my story so plz read and review

i will upload next chepter on your review and review is meximam 20 or 25

thanks

your admin

samosasameer

urf

sami


	5. Chapter 5

sorry guys for late uptade but now a days i have sore eyes but i upload next chep only for you all

here is the story

AT THE CRIME SPOT

whole cid officer in crime spot aaryan and priya check the body rahul and khushi search murder weapon and ayush check body identity and acp adi ask the question those men who's call him

acp adi:toh aap hai woh shakhs jinhone call kiya tha

the men:ji sir me ne hi aap ko call kiya tha

acp adi:toh aap ka naam

the men:ji mera naam mohan hai

acp adi:to mohan ji aap ne yeh laash kab dekhi

mohan:sir aaj subah jab me office jaane k liye ghar se nikla to aur bus stob ki taraf jaa hi raha tha k beech raste me mujhe yeh laash dekhi to me ne aap ko call kar diya

acp adi:to mohan ji aap ne laash k pass kisi ko dekha ya phir kisi ko yaha pe laash late hue dekha

mohan: nahi sir me ne kisi ko nahi dekha

acp adi:acha theek hai ab aap jaa sakte hai zaroorat hui toh aap ko doobara bulayenge(called you again)

mohan:ji sir thank you

now acp adi moves toward his team and ask him ha toh kuch pta chala is larki k bare me

aaryan:sir is larki ko chaqo(knife)se mara hai aur sir is larki ki kapde(dress)dekh kar aisa lagta hai jaise kisi party pe gayi ho

priya:aur sir zakhm dekh kar lagta hai jaise bohut qareeb se waar kiya hai

acp adi:ha lag to aisi raha hai shayad kisi jaan pehchaan walon ne mara hai aur murder weapon mila kya by the way is larki ka naam ye adrees kuch bhi

ayush who checking the identity sir is larki naam arohi haiaur sir yeh raha adress

acp adi:hmm chalo tum log is adress pe jao aur mallom karo is k bare me aur laash ko forensic lab me bhej do mujhe zara kaam hai bureau me milte hai thodi dair me

all ofiicer:yes sir

acp adi leave the pleace aaryan pta nahi sir apna dard kyun chupate hai

priya:sir apne baap aur dada ji pe gaye hai suna hai woh dono bhi apna dard bohut ache se cover up kar lete the

ayush:chalo yeh sab baat chod do is adress pe jana hai chalo ang all officer moved toward the adress

AT THE SEA SIDE

one person sitting on the rock and the waves of sea touch his feet he was lost in his tought

FLASH BACK START

all cid officer wait his dear abhijeet with impatience after the 15 minutes all officer heared the voice of ambulance as soon as time passing the voice of ambulance come near their ears now their happy face turn to little bit worried acp saw the 4 word boys who enter the bureau to hold one body in hands and then dcp and dig sir enter the bureau from behind the word boys and both had the tears in their eyes now acp sir feel someting fishy he look at his both senior now acp sir understand everything and he start to take back step and murmured some words nahi yeh nahi ho sakta nahi ho sakta yeh ye sach nahi hai sach nahi hai all officer look at acp with confuse except dcp and dig sir becoz the know that acp pradyuman reconize the body

FLASH BACK END

SO KESA LAGA AAP KO AUR ACP SIR KIS CHEEZ KI BAAT KAR RAHE HAI KYA SACH NAHI HO SAKTA

JANNE K LIYE JUST READ AND REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND NEXT CHEP I WILL UPLOAD SOON IF IT POSSIBLE FO ME

OK BYE AND T.C

SAMI


	6. Chapter 6

sorry guys i can't uptade till 3 days becoz i will engoy eid so please copearted with me butn i promiss i upload next chepter very soon

thank you guys

from

sami


	7. Chapter 7

hi guys sorry for late update ye kya guys lagta hai aap logo ko meri story pasand nahi arahi hai agr aisa ha to me yeh story delete kar data hn

anyways guys here is the next uptade

one person come in sea side he see the acp adi who lost in his thought he shake his head a sad smile come his lips then he move toward acp adi and put his hand on acp adi shoulder he come out from his thought and look at the person who put his hand on his shoulder after look at the person his eyes turn to wet

person:kya hua adi yaha aise kyu baite(sit) ho

adi:kuch nahi uncle bus aise hi

person:adi tum woh din q yaad karte rehte ho jo tumhe takleef deti hai

adi:nahi unncle me toh kuch yaad nahi kar raha tha me to bas case k bare me soch raha tha and he not look at the person

person:acha

adi:ha uncle and he try to escape from there

person:jaante ho adi tumare pap ne mujhse kya kaha tha adi look at the person he continue usne mujhse kaha tha k adi dekhna mera beta kabhi meri tarah nahi hoga tum hamesh mush se shikayat karte ho na k me apna dard tum se share nahi karta par tum dekhna mera beta kabhi aisa nahi karega woh tum se apna dard share karega dekhna tum yeh senior inspector abhijeet ka waada hai me na kaha agr usne aisa kiya to usne kaha to me samjh jaonga k me aik ach baap nahi ban paya ab tum btao kya tumhara baap sach me aik ach baap ban paya hai ya nahi

after listening that adi run toward dr:adi and hug him then start crying loudly

adi teary tone:nahi uncle mere papa acha officer aik acha beta hi nahi balke aik acha baap hai par me nahi bhool sakta woh din woh din jis din me ne apne papa ko khoya hai

dr:adi,per beta koshish to karo

adi:theek hai uncle me koshish karonga now he see the time he shock oh my god shaam k 5 ho gaye aur mujhe pta bhi nahi chala

dr:adi,pta kaise chalta tum to khoye hue the

adi smile:theek hai uncle me chalta hn

dr:adi, ha jao

adi:ok bye and he hug dr:adi once again and left the place now dr:adi sit there and he remember the that day when he lost his friend his abhijeet

FLASH BACK START

daya look at acp sir with confuse he saw acp sir happy few minute before but after see the body acp sir happy face turn to scary why he think then he moved toward acp sir

daya:kya hua sir aap aisa q keh rahe hai kya sach nahi ho sakta

acp sir point toward the body daya look at the body then acp sir he turn once again toward the body this time he look at the body carefully now this time his face turn to shock and scary

daya:nahi sir yeh sach nahi keh di jiye sir ye sach nahi hai

acp sir teary tone:kash yeh sab jhoot hota sir kash

daya in feary tone nahi sir yeh sach nahi hai yeh abhi nahi ho sakta sir yeh yeh hamara abhijeet nahi ho sakta (loud tone) suna aap ne sir ye abhi naho ho sakta

after listening the name of abhijeet from daya mouth every one shock now all officer deniethe body that he is not his dear abhijeet sir at the same time a wind come from the window and the body face who covered with the with clothe remove from face now everyone shock after see the face daya and acp sir froze their place and all officer had the tear in their eyes at same time tarika entre in bureau with salunkhe sir and 12 year old boy and a scream voice come out from tarika and salunkhe sir mouth abhijeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet she run toward the body and sit near the body and jarked him

tarika:abhijeet kya hua abhijeet aankhain kholo nahi tum hamain chod kar nahi ja sakte tum ne hum se waada kya tha k tum hamain kabhi chod k nahi jao ge tarika look at the boy and call him adi adi dekho na tumhare papa ko woh aankhain nahi khol rahe hai tum tum apne papa se kaho k woh woh mazak na kare hamare saath unse kaho k hamain aisa mazak pasand nahi hai adi plz kaho na but adi say nothing he just look at his father face there he saw a relax from all tension he come near his father body and sit there his eyes blank there is no tear he hold his father hand and close his eyes for few minutes and he open his eyes a sweet smile com on adi face everyone shock after see the reaction all realy feel scare inside their heart

FLASH BACK END

dr adi come out his thought to phone ring he took his phone and look at the caller id a sweet smile come on his face he pick up the phone

dr adi:ha adi beta sun raha hn ha ha ghar hi ja raha hn nahi me woh sab nahi soch raha tha bas tumhare papa se baat kar raha ha acha theek hai me ghar jaata hn bye beta apna khayal rakhna (teasing tone)acp adi and he laugh he cut the call and moved toward the home

I'M SO SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPTADE AND SHORT UPTADE BUT I HAVE TO FACING SOME BIG PROBLAME AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE BUT I WILL TRY TO UPTADE NEXT CAPPY VERY SOON

THANK YOU GUYS

FROM

SAMI


End file.
